


Summer Evening

by BitterBlackBeans



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBlackBeans/pseuds/BitterBlackBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you see yourself living here?" In a quiet tone the blonde farmer asks, so quiet in fact that the girl almost missed the inquiry amids the rustling of the plants. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Evening

Whoosh.

Gently, corns, tomatoes and other summer crops sway in the evening breeze as the warm summer sun starts her way towards the horizon.

Moo.

Cluck.

Not far from the fields, animals fill the air with sounds a farm would seem empty without.

Rustling.

Two figures walk slowly through the crop fields, enjoying the beauty it has to offer.

Gently,  
the bigger figure, and owner of the field, takes ahold of the other's delicate hand.

Welcomingly,  
the delicate hand gives a squeeze to the rough, yet kind and warm hand that's holding her's.

"How do you like it?"

The farmer smiles as he gestures with his free hand to their surroundings.

"It's beautiful."

The raven haired girl smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear as she looks around her, trying to take in as much as she can.

"Could you see yourself living here?"

In a quiet tone the blonde farmer asks, so quiet in fact that the girl almost missed the inquiry amids the rustling of the plants.

Almost.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a similar color to those ripe tomatoes she's standing next to.

"Are you..."

Before she even has finished her sentence, the farmer holds a flutterly deep blue thing in his hand. A blue feather.

"Am I proposing? Yes. But the real question is..."

His hand squeezes her's as he finds the courage to finish his sentence.

"...do you accept?"

The girl, feeling a fluttery and warm feeling in her pounding chest, smiles as she looks into his eyes.

"Yes!"


End file.
